Sokka vs slippy toad
ONE MINUTE MELEE!! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS !! TWO FIGHTERS!!! NO RESEARCH MELEE!! GO!!!! the water tribe area sokka was looking for a frog to catch he had tried to catch other frogs but they just slipped out of his hand suddenly he saw a ship in it popped out a frog an athromorphic frog sokka then hid behind a rock so he wouldn't see him he then snuck up on the frog he said "sneak attack!!"with that slippy turned around and saw sokka he just simply jumped out of the way and sokka fell on his face sokka: ow ... slippy: you need a better sneak attack sokka: i know but you will probaly regret saying that he said as he then jumped up and got on his feet slippy got into a fighitng stance BATTLE OF THE WATER!!! FIGHT!! sokka then started the first attack with a karate chop and slippy was sent flying into a wall sokka: huh your not so tough but he was proven wrong as slippy then launced a mechanical dog at him biting sokka in the leg sokka: ahh!get it off me! get it off me! sokka went screaming into the water comedically slippy just laughes this made sokka really mad as he then launched a boomerang at slippy poking slipy in the eye slippy: ow my eye! sokka: huh i never knew it could do that 50! slippy was really mad as he attack sooka and blasted him with a furry of laser shots sokka jsut then screamed and ran away but he came back with a whole assortment of weapons and then proceeded to attack slippy with then one of which was a giant metal spring ball which made slippy launch up into a building 40! sokka continued the assault and attacked slippy more with a swinging chains choking slippy but slippy was able to get out as he then launched sokka upside down into a river sokka not being able to swin was screaming for help slippy just swam right by him and threw him down a waterfalll 30! sokka was then launched into a building with that slippy then jumped into his ship and blasted as sokka which sokka's response was a scream of pain as it blasted sokka's rear end sokka: ahh hot hot hot! sokka then ran to put out the flame he then landed in a a pond ans put the fire out 20! sokka: ahhh that's better slippy had a sweat mark on his face as he was embarrased for him slippy the decided to finish him off and do big blast from the ship but sokka noticed and he was able to dodge 10! sokka thne knew what he had to do if he was ever going to catch him he decided that it was time to get out his most valuable weapon the meteorite sword sokka: but you didn't see this coming did ya! 5! with thatsokka swung his meteorite sword and began at the ship slippy was then killed in the crash sokka then tried to look for him but when he did he found him splattered on the floor sokka: oh great there goes my good luck oh well atleast i won KO! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO.... SOKKA!!!